


malecfanfic   slaved   2017  (first part)

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Persia, kingdom - Freeform, orient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: Alec is the prince of Persia and has an explicit meeting with Magnus, a slave, in the evening before his wedding. Little does he know how his life will get turned because of fated love and the unbearable power Magnus hides within himself.Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic   slaved   2017  (first part)

It was a dark starry night in Arabia, the night before the crown prince Alec would marry Clarissa, a beautiful young woman with rich parents. The whole nation was exited and looking forward to a well-arranged succession. But first, Alec had invited all his friends and allies for a last glory celebration before he´d took over the government. The party was arranged in the huge golden palace with lots of alcohol, food, music and lascivious dancing girls and of course, the fiancée wasn´t there. In the middle of the glamour and the people was Alec, wearing a red and gold frock coat covered with sparkling diamonds. He seemed as lordly and superior as always, how he talked and laughed with his admirer. Next to him stood Isabelle, his sister and princess of Persia and Jace, his best friend since they were children. “Alec, come with me, I´ve got a surprise for you.” Izzy smirked and straightened her embroidered dress. He followed her trough the waiters and other guests and no one dared to look at him. To speak to him or even to touch him was forbidden for the staff and the other servants, if they did, they got send to prison immediately. “Brother,” Izzy pulled him to a corner of the nobly hall where nobody could hear them and stroked over his shoulders. “I know you have to marry, for our land and for the crown, but I want to present you some fun before you take this burden. Nobody will ever know, just enjoy my king.” Winked she and opened a black door behind her. First Alec saw nothing but darkness and wanted to protest outranged when she closed the door, but then candles were lit and lightened the room. The walls were clothed with red velvet and on the floor stood divans and a giant bed with silk sheets. The whole facility shouted for sex and temptation, Alec was surprised, normally nothing could surprise him, because he had everything he wanted, but he´d never expected Izzy to do such a thing. Slowly he walked through the room, took a glass of alcohol from a table near the door and waited. For him, it was no secret that he wouldn´t ever be happy with Clarissa. He was the most powerful man of his land, but some things just had to be done and didn´t matter how mighty he was, his folk would freak out if they knew he was gay. He would become an outcast. Suddenly a hidden door was opened and a strong, tempt scent filled the air. Alec held his breath unknowingly when he saw the man that entered the room. He only wore a sparkling wide cloth low around his hips, fixed with thin golden chains, like the rings around his upper arms, wrists and feet. His caramel naked chest was glowing in the candle light, just as the glitter around his eyes and in his black hair. He was a slave, though a more respected one, specially prepared for him. He walked over to him and fell to his knees. “My prince, I beg you to give me my orders, I´m all yours.” He breathed and Alec saw his back muscles tensing, his body was well formed. Alec leaned down to the man and lifted his chin with a fingertip, it made the slave shuttering. “Tell me, what´s your name, slave?” “Magnus, sir, but call me however you want.” “Show me if you´re worth it, Magnus.” Alec accented every letter of his name and took place at an armchair, his trousers tightened over his half hard cock, he was already pretty far. His slave crawled obediently to him, took place on the floor between his legs and looked submissive at him. Alec liked the way his green-golden eyes reflected the flames. “Come here.” He pointed at his thighs. “You´re allowed to touch me now.” Servile Magnus ran his fingers over his legs until he reached the belt and opened it ably to pull down his pants. Alec leaned back, laid his right hand on Magnus´ head and pushed him down, gently, but demanding. With a last innocent gaze, Magnus took his member and cupped the tip with his lips, making Alec moan silently. He was practiced, he managed to take him completely and his tongue was very fast and strong, together with his fingers it was heaven for Alec. Louder panting he buried his fingers in his thick hair and relaxed, he had his full length now. With closed eyes he slipped down a little bit, and touched Magnus´ crotch with his foot by accident. He flinched, only for a second, he was trained not to let anything interrupt him, even if the prince´s foot at his cock, only separated by the thin fabric, drove him crazy. He´d never ever felt something while being with his clients, or better, the people he was forced to be with, as if he´d had a choice. Now he recognized a heat in his stomach slowly building up, making him fuzzy and making him…want Alec. But it was impossible, he was so far below the prince, he had no voice, he had commands. There was no other way for him than enjoying Alec´s touches and giving pleasure to him. “Argh, holy...” Suddenly the prince came spasming while throwing his head back smiling and Magnus swallowed everything toneless before licking the still erected member clean. “I know now why she sent you, you´re precious.” Alec was still trying to catch his breath, but he needed more and wanted to feel him completely. These contacts were the only confused form of love he would ever get, at least he thought love would feel like this. Alec pulled his open pants up a bit and got down to the floor next to Magnus to be on an eye level. The slave was shocked, the carpet was definitively not the right place for a prince. “Sir, please…” Magnus whispered embarrassed and avoided his eyes, when Alec laid a hand on his cheek and replied: “Shht, you´re mine, forgotten?” “No, sir.” Magnus looked at his lips, they were just a few moments away and seemed so kissable, but he didn´t dare to move forward, though Alec did. The air was vibrating and rustling, but when their lips meet, Magnus heard nothing anymore and everything he felt was the other body so close to him. The prince deepened the kiss and it was nothing compared to Magnus´ other clients, Alec was so different. The rich sandalwood smell rose in his nose when the prince left his mouth to suck on his jaw-line and neck. “S-Sir…” It was so damn satisfying, but Magnus´ job was not to get satisfied, it was to make Alec feel good and the prince knew that. What was he doing? Why was he allowed to obtain such pleasure? His unusual shivering hands stroked Alec´s upper body cautiously, while he gave little moans that made Alec smile in his skin. Then he stopped and said husky: “Magnus, I, I really need you right now.” “Take me, take everything you want.” He crawled on the huge bed, followed by Alec, who came over him as soon as he touched the mattress and covered his chest with sloppy kisses and bites. Again, he felt guilty for doing nothing but panting at all, if anyone would find out… Softly he stroked away Alec´s hands, because he didn´t want to make him angry, but it was too much, he felt a burn in his lower body now and if Alec went on, the lust and insatiable desire would destroy him. “Sir, please don´t care about me, I´m here for you, not the other way around.” “I´m always caring about my people, slave.” Alec answered between two kisses on his rips. “Turn around and let me prepare you now.” Magnus did what he told him, laid on his stomach and his whole body begged for Alec, but he had to stay in his role. “No need to be gentle, it won´t hurt…won´t hurt, S-Sir.” Pleasing Magnus nuzzled into the sheets, all the unbearable heat and sex had kicked him out of his mind. Alec lowered the pain by slipping his fingers under the cloth in and not leaving Magnus´ back with his lips. With his other hand, he held on his chest and caressed the perfect abs of the whimpering slave. “Sir, do it, please.” That was what Alec waited for. When he tore the fabric apart and entered him with one deep thrust, Magnus buried his fingers in the mattress and came crying with tears in his beautiful eyes. The second time he reached his climax was when Alec came again too after a few more moves and Magnus needed a few minutes after it was over and his limbs stopped shuttering. Alec fell breathless on his back and calmed his slave down by brushing trough his hair, he never saw someone reacting like this because of him, it made him a little bit proud and his adoration for this man grew more and more. Magnus turned to him with his foggy gaze and couldn´t help but smiling. He felt so high and sleepy and wanted to thank god for all the overwhelming pleasure he received this night, but he fades away in sleep. Alec watched him the whole time and asked himself what Magnus must have done to became a slave. He was so beautiful and innocent, Alec just had the desire to care for him and let him feel safe. His marriage seemed so far away. //////// Magnus woke up and was alone, he felt that Alec had left him and wanted to slap himself for thinking the prince would stay. Damn, it was his wedding day! And he himself had no value for nobody. He was helpless gullible and dumb and he would be punished for staying in the palace for so long. Slowly he got up and still felt Alec between his thighs, he was sore, but not as much as after other ruthless men. Now he had to hurry up, this evening he should to be ready for the wedding guests after the party and now he was still a fucked up mess. Over secret hidden floors for the staff, he got unseen in his little chamber and cleaned himself of Alec´s liquid and smell, only the bite-marks and his thoughts remembered him of the last night now. /////// Before, he had had no idea how difficult it was so sneak through the halls to the kitchen and back without meeting anyone. And at the end, it had been useless, Magnus was gone when he arrived with the breakfast at the room and the only sign of his presence was a golden ring, he´d wore around his wrist. Alec felt a stab and he didn´t know why. Actually, he should be in his rooms and get ready and dressed for this evening, just like Clarissa and he was sure, many people were already searching him while he was here. His feelings haunted him and he wanted to see the slave again so badly, but he knew nothing about him except his first name and he ran out of time. Alec was the prince and he had been taught by the smartest men of his land, but he really didn´t know where the slaves were living. The servant´s facial expressions looked very curious when the prince asked him about the rooms of the slaves. “Behind the northern part of the palace, sir, but everybody is looking for you, for the wedding.” “I know, but don´t tell anyone where I am!” “Whatever is your request, Sir.” The man nodded. When he left the castle and entered the grey house behind the huge wall, he was a bit shocked. It was very sordid, he felt so ignorant again and he really didn´t want Magnus to live there. “Hello?” He asked and knocked quizzically on the half open door of the sandstone building. “Yes? Give me a second!” A black woman appeared and fell down on her knees as soon as she recognized who he was, but he allowed her to get up, he couldn´t risk to be found. “My lord, what do you want here and where are your protectors? It´s not safe outside the palace, especially not here.” “That´s not your business, I´m looking for a slave, his name is Magnus.” “Oh, we´ve already punished him for staying in the palace too long, but if you want to discipline him privately…” “Wait, what, no! What have you done?” Alec nearly shouted and the woman looked terrified. “I-I´m sorry, that´s the ordinary procedure. What should I do?” “Where is he?” His voice was trembling. “In his room, second floor right under the housetop. Anything else you want me to do?” She replied insecure. “I´m warning you, don´t touch Magnus ever again.” He hissed before he stormed up the stairs to the only chamber directly under the roof. Softly he opened to door and saw Magnus sitting on the tiny bed, his back covered with thin red whip-cuts. He was applying makeup to his swollen eyes when Alec whispered: “Magnus? It´s me, Alec.” The slave froze, Alec´s voice hit every part of his body and a million thoughts rushed through his head, he couldn´t move. “I´m so sorry.” “For what, Sir? For leaving me alone? I´m used to it, that´s my job.” “I didn´t leave you, I came back, but you were gone.” “Oh.” Magnus eyes widened and now he looked at Alec with shimmering eyeliner. “You lost that.” He showed him the ring. “Keep it, that´s just cheap fake gold.” He ignored him again and Alec couldn´t help but ask: “Magnus, are you mad at me?” Slowly Magnus got up and put on a linen top to distract Alec from his naked chest. “I´m not allowed to have feelings, I fulfill your wishes, if you want sex, use me. But that´s very strange at your wedding day, isn´t it?” Magnus said salty, he´d never expected to speak with the prince like this, but he asked himself why this man tortured him. His whole life he´d agreed with being thrown away, but it was not ok that somebody tried to break through the rampart he´d built around himself to avoid the worst. And then it was someone inconceivable like Alec on his fucking wedding day! “I´m not here to demand for sex. Is that all you can think of?” “Actually, yes. It´s my life. Just go.” His eyes became glazed and his voice had lost the sharpness. “I will, but first listen to me. I know very well that I won´t be happy with Clarissa, but so far, I had no reason to cancel this whole thing, until now.” “Go away!” Magnus interrupted him. “Wait, Magnus, you changed something.” “No I didn´t!” He shouted with shaking voice. “Everything´s like before, I don´t mean anything to you and you don´t mean anything to me, fuck off!” Alec was shocked and felt like something big and heavy had hit him. Speechless he staggered backwards and left, holding back tears. Magnus couldn´t, his cheeks became wet and suddenly his eyes started to burn. He knew that feeling pretty well, for years, he managed to suppress it by drowning it in pain. And it had worked. His emotions had been numb, just like this…thing, that had crawled in his innermost heart, but Alec was bringing it back, he recognized it building up like a storm capturing his body. “No,” Magnus breathed despairing when he looked in the mirror and saw the green-gold demon eyes blinking back. “Nononono!” Quickly he wanted to cover them, just as in the last years, but he couldn´t, whenever he tried, his mind started to rotate. Being pushed away for so long made his feelings even stronger and overwhelming and his pupils sparkled as bright as never before. Hurting himself on purpose had always been the solution, but it was as if Alec would revoke all the pain at once. Why was he able to cause such things in Magnus? It felt liberating and satisfying, but it was his disgusting demon part! /////// Nobody had ever talked to him like this, but he was more hurt than offended. He didn´t know how to deal with rejection or with the clear statement that he wasn´t loved, even if he was never told that he would be. Yes, he shouldn´t have expected anything, but for no reason he had had the feeling that Magnus would want more of him, too. Only a few hours until his wedding and Alec was totally upset and confused and helpless about what to do now. So, he just went back to his rooms and kicked everybody out rudely without any explanation. His expensive white wedding clothing hung over an armchair and sparkled in the sunlight and he forced himself to put them on, but then he just laid on his bed with shut curtains. Suddenly it knocked on the door and Isabelle entered his bedroom. She already wore his bright red ball gown and looked gorgeous. “Hey big brother, everyone was looking for you. What have you done?” “I, nothing…Izzy, please don´t hate me.” “Alec I´d never hate you, what´s wrong?” For the first time in her life, she saw her brother depressed and it terrified her a little bit. “I´m wondering if that´s really such a good idea.” “Clarissa?” “Yes.” “It´s completely your decision, but remember, as the prince you´re only living for your nation.” “I know, this marriage is the happy ending for the fairy tale everybody wanted and until now, I was totally fine with it, but what´s if I recognized something more important than the crown now?” “Alec, I´m honest, I can´t help you. You becoming the king was the only fact that was always obvious.” “Yeah, it´s pretty stupid to throw away my whole future.” “If your happiness isn´t worth it.” She left him alone, without giving him any advice, so Alec was as clueless as before, but he didn´t know why, suddenly everything was clear. He hated himself for being the top-part of a violently and disrespectful system of subjugation and he wanted Magnus to be free and safe in front of people like him. Maybe Alec wasn´t able to change Magnus non-existent feelings for him or the fact who he himself was, but he could protect him, even if the time ran through his fingers.//// Magnus felt sick, not physically, his eyes had stopped hurting, but mentally and it got only better when he managed to cover them finally again, even if he knew it wouldn´t last long. Just thinking about Alec or even the last night triggered them and Magnus didn´t understand himself anymore. The more he was forced to admit the demon, the stronger he got, the better he felt. This terrible thing seemed like salvation, but it was a curse, it had been his whole life. Why should it be different now? Without any warning, the door opened and Cat came in. She worked outside in the gardens of the palace and was something like Magnus´ only friend, even if she didn´t know much about him, too. Her face was pale and her eyes widened as if she´d seen a ghost. “M-Magnus!” “Cat, what happened? Are you ok?” He asked worried while he tried to hide his eyes with all his might. “Someone brought this for you, your name was one the purse, but look!” He showed him her hands, they were filled with thick gold coins, a fortune. “I´m sorry I´ve already opened it, do you know who it is from?” “What?” What had Alec done? “I, no…just keep the half and don´t tell anybody.” He only wanted her to go away as soon as possible, his head hurt already. “What, Magnus no, if that´s for you, I really can´t accept so much!” “I want you to take it, I don´t need it all for me.” Cat didn´t want to, but she took it, she needed it very much. “Would you tell me where it is from?” “Later ok? I´m not feeling very well.” “Ok then, uhm thank you so much.” The second she left was the second his real eyes burst out with a stab. Gasping he hid the money in his cupboard and looked at the leather purse, something was in it, his Ring and a piece of paper. He recognized the seal of Alec. `Magnus, I´m sorry for everything, I was dumb and you deserve so much more. Please take this and free yourself, get happy. Alec´ Magnus´ hands shuddered while he was reading these words, written in dark blue ink. He imagined how Alec had written them, alone, waiting for his wedding, but it was useless. Magnus couldn´t just go with this uncontrollable demon, he had to get hurt again to kill it completely. His eyes filled with tears, it would be painful, and he wouldn´t see Alec another time. It was just for their best. ///// “Oh son, you look perfect, we´re so proud.” Maryse smiled at Alec standing next to her husband. First, the royal family would welcome the other guests and then meet Clarissa´s family at the wedding hall, after that the ceremony would start and the freshly married pair would get crowned. Everything Alec had waited his entire life for. At the same time, he hoped Magnus was safe. He had commissioned his most faithful courier with bringing him the gold, hopefully Magnus had taken it. Majestic he entered the room with his parents and Izzy and all the guests bowed deeply. Finally, the prince took his place in the rank order of the most powerful nobleness lineage of the word. Isabelle grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I´m glad you made a decision.” She whispered. “Me too.” Alec replied numb. Every step to the other people felt worse and his heart clenched, he really didn´t want to do this anymore, but it was too late. Everybody was looking at him, expected him to greet them and doing small-talk about his future. Weakness grew in his stomach when he thought about Clarissa and him having kids and getting old, it seemed so predictable and bleak. Nevertheless, he wiped away his thoughts, mingled with the people and acted happily, just as the others. His mother looked so glad and carefree, like all her wishes were coming true. What would he do to her if he canceled this? How many conflicts would he cause? Musicians were playing slowly in the background and the guests started to walk to the wedding room, to Clary and her people. His future wife. He was talking to a queen from Europe when he recognized a man shouting at someone. He discovered Raj, a friend of the family from India, as one of the last persons there and next to him Magnus! He seemed so little and helpless and endured all the insults looking down to the ground. Seemed as if Raj had chosen him for being his. Why was he still here? Why hadn’t he just gone? “M-Ma, Raj! Any problems?” He asked and tried to act as if he weren´t sinking in angriness and distress, while Magnus avoided his gaze uninterrupted. “No, majesty, nothing you should worry about at your wedding day.” Raj replied smiling and stepped before Magnus pretentiously, Alec clenched his jaw and his hands became fists. “Don´t you want to go inside?” Alec asked. He´d be the last one to walk to the altar and Magnus knew that. All went wrong. He hadn´t expected Raj wanted him to follow him as a trophy after using him and of course, he couldn´t fight him. He hadn’t expected being confronted with Alec again. He looked gorgeous in his wedding clothes, so the demon screamed inside of him as soon as he felt his appearance and smelled his scent. “Sure, but first I should find someone to deal with this…thing.” Raj said disgusted and that was enough. Alec couldn´t stand it anymore, he lost control, only for second, but when it was over, Raj laid on the floor unconscious and bleeding. Alec had punched him right in the face, his fist hurt and Raj´s nose didn´t look very straight anymore. Magnus backed away shocked, Alec just knocked out one of the leaders of another land. “A-Alec what have you done?” He gasped and leaned against the wall covering his face, he was nearly blind now, but he still didn´t admit his eyes. “I won´t let anyone ever hurt you again.”Alec whispered, even if they were alone now, but he didn´t want to scare Magnus. “Tell me, why did you stay, why did you allow him to…” He asked as gently as he could and came closer, but it seemed as if he´d hurt Magnus with every breathe he took. He got weaker and weaker until his knees collapsed and couldn´t hold him anymore. “Magnus! What´s wrong?” Alec rushed to him, caught him and he whimpered again. “Alec no…” “What should I do? Magnus please look at me, I´ll do everything!” The body in his arms trembled abnormally and he despaired. Why was Magnus suffering like this? what had Raj done with him? “Hurt me, make it stop, I really, really deserve it.” Magnus sobbed and Alec recognized, he was holding something back, cramping and with all his might. “No you don´t, let go of it, show me what´s torturing you.” “You will hate me just like anyone else…” “You can be honest with me, I would never push you away. What did Raj do to you?” “He did…nothing.” His voice was fragile. “I´m not the one you´re thinking I am.” He turned further away, tried to loosen Alec´s grip, but he didn´t let him go until he´d stopped shuttering. Now Alec knew that something had changed, he literally felt Magnus gaining power. “Angel, Magnus are you ok, please look at me.” “I´m cursed Alec. Something bad lives inside of me, something really, really bad.” “It doesn´t matter, I won´t go.” Magnus felt Alec´s warmth, his breathe at his neck, it calmed him down, at the same time he was so scared. His eyes were shut, but his demon gaze was there. Alec stroked over his jaw-line, turned his face to him softly and Magnus let him. “Open your beautiful eyes.” He said and Magnus flinched. “They are not…beautiful.” He pressed his lips together, opened his eyelids slowly and looked at Alec glowingly, expecting to get disgust und abhorrence. It was the last thing Alec thought he would see. Magnus looking at him with these magnificent watery green-gold eyes took his breathe. “Wow…” Alec whispered. “They´re gorgeous. Oh, hay, no, don´t cry Mags, come here.” He hugged him tightly and comforted him, while Magnus dried his wet face in his shoulder and sobbed quietly. “You should go Alexander, go and get married.” “Don´t you dare thinking I would leave you now.” “You have to. Just look at me.” “I do and I´m admiring you. I won´t force you to tell me anything about your beautiful gaze, but I´ll stay.” Carefully Magnus focused Alec´s face again, he didn´t know how his demon side would react, but Alec soothed it. “I´m not worth it.” “Please stop thinking about yourself like this.” He cupped Magnus´ face with his hands to savor his eyes thoroughly, whereupon Magnus kissed him intuitively. It was a small kiss without any tongue or moans, but it meant the world for both of them. How they sat there in the shade of a pillar on the marble floor, holding and trusting each other. “You won´t ever get hurt again, I won´t allow it, I promise.” “Alec, what the hell!” Jace had rushed inside the hall and glared at them shocked and confused. First, he noticed Magnus shrugging, how his eyes turned back to dark brown, even if their real color still flared and he got weaker again. `This is what Magnus was suffering from, suppressing himself.´ Thought Alec and got worried again. “We were searching you! What the fuck, Alec?” He´d never seen Jace this frantic angry, he even forgot how to speak with the prince and that bothered Alec in contrast to when Magnus had done it for the first time. Quickly Alec got up, but didn´t make a step away from Magnus and replied across the room: “Jace go away, it´s a command.” “It´s your wedding! Clary and all the others are waiting for you, your parents!” “Tell them I won´t come, I cancel this whole thing.” Alec had never been so sure about a thing and it made Jace even more enraged. “Do your duty and leave that slave.” “Watch your mouth, I´ve always treated you like a brother, but I can change my opinion.” Alec´s face was a mask, he´d do anything to protected Magnus. “Hey, you, what have you done with him?” Jace directed his words to Magnus, who had his eyes closed and held his head to avoid his other side again. Alec had to end this quick. “Don´t you dare blame him! It´s my free will, I´ll do this for me, to become myself and not just your perfect idea of me!” “You are the prince!” “I am so much more! Does nobody want me to be happy?” “Your happiness is more important than your nation? Millions of people?!” Shouted Jace bewildered. “They don´t need me, nobody has ever really needed me! They just liked the idea of creating someone perfect without any feelings, but I´m not such a person. At least try to understand me.” Alec almost begged, even if he actually didn´t want to justify himself. “You disappoint all the people that love you, your parents, your folk, Clarissa. That´s not forgivable, I don´t know you anymore and I want to have nothing more to do with you.” “I don´t care.” Alec replied and helped Magnus to get up, while Jace slammed the door behind him. “Mags relax, don´t torture yourself anymore, he´s gone.” “Alexander I´m so sorry, I´ve destroyed everything.” “Look at me, you opened my blind eyes with your beautiful ones.” Magnus kissed him again needy with his hands in Alec´s neck, he just wanted to get sure that this really happened, that he was really there and felt his lips. “Come with me, do you want to?” Magnus nodded and took the hand Alec had offered him, his bracelets were tinkling. On his way Magnus realized how much better he could see now, everything seemed brighter and clearer. At his chambers, Alec closed the door, leaned against it and tried to calm down, while Magnus wandered to the huge windows that showed nearly the entire illuminated city in the night. Absently he laid a hand against the cold glass and stared outside at the stars, until Alec stepped behind him. “Do you need something?” He wanted to touch him, stroke over his shoulders, show him that everything was alright now, but he wasn´t sure if Magnus wanted. He liked to know everything about him and kill everyone who had hurt him so badly, but Magnus had to take the first step to be open with Alec when he was ready and Alec respected that. “No, I feel like just before a terrible storm that I will cause, because everything IS my fault.” “Magnus, it,” “No,” He interrupted him and his eyes seemed dull for the first time. “I have decided to life like that on my own, nobody forced me to do so.” “Why?” “It was the only way to hold back the demon side. I could drown it in hurt and all the bad painful things that were done to me.” Manus wrapped his arms around himself as if he had to fend off his memories and Alec couldn´t help but hug him. “Never again Mags, never again.” “I can´t anyway anymore. Since you´re here, I can´t control it. It feels like you´ve taken all the pain away.” Alec heart warmed up when he heard Magnus saying this. “F-for real?” “You´re seeing the awful proof.” “There´s nothing awful about you, you´re my savior, Mags.” Alec smiled through his watery gaze, his eyes had filled with tears, too. Another deep kiss, another testimony of their desire for each other. Didn´t matter how many ruins of their world bashed down next to them, they were together, at least at the moment. Alec knew pretty well that this peace wouldn´t last forever, at some point he´ll have to face the consequences, but then he would stand up for himself. He won´t be influenced by so many people anymore. To Alec´s surprise, the rest of the night was calm and nobody disturbed them, no knocks and no voices or shadows behind the locked leaf doors. For now they were slumbering on one of the divan-beds and it seemed like they were healing each other without any words, but with their similar heartbeats and breathes. So perfectly normal and comfortable that none of them believed it wholly. Magnus had leaned his head against Alec´s chest and closed his eyes, so Alec was the only thing his mind perceived. He was as afraid as never before, suddenly he had something he could lose. At the same time he was unsure if the eyes were the only thing the demon changed, because he felt him in his whole body rumoring. Magnus´ fingers found Alec´s and squeezed them softly. “Can you promise that nobody will take me away tomorrow?” He asked quietly. “Yes, because I won´t go tomorrow. I´ll stay right here and hold your hands.” Magnus smiled and snuggled closer, he was sleepy and exhausted and Alec noticed. “Do you want to go to bed, to my bed?” Approaching mutter from Magnus made Alec smile, too. Magnus was flashed by the huge bed and the baldachin made of light blue velvet on the ceiling, it looked so wonderful and it felt even better, he fell asleep immediately. It was already nearly morning, but Alec couldn´t sleep at all. Again, he checked all locked doors and wandered around, he really didn´t want to risk getting disturbed or even attacked. He won´t be able to behave if Magnus gets hurt again. Then he continued laying awake and watching Magnus´ magnificent eyes glowing through his eyelids. It was still unbelievable for him that he found something as wonderful as that and that so many people hated this miracle. `His life had left traces on him´ Alec thought and looked at the cuts on his back and the blue marks he could see trough the thin fabric of his white shirt. `It´s my purpose to remove them.´ /// After Alec had finally fallen asleep, Magnus´ dormant body reached his and if anyone had seen the two, he would have seen their smile. The first thing Magnus felt when he opened his eyes was Alec spooning him from behind and brushing his thumb over his lower lip for some reason. Something so involuntarily tender was new for him, nevertheless he got up noiselessly and went to the bathroom. He pulled out the cloths around his hips and opened all the chains and rings around his arms, feet and neck, before he climbed into the bathtub and slipped into the hot water. It felt like heaven and he purred satisfied. “Hey, how are you?” When he opened his eyes again, Alec kneeled in front of him, but he couldn´t see everything because of the foam. “I´m fine, hope it´s ok that I,” “Oh yes, yes sure. The main thing is that you´re feeling good.” He stroked away a wet hair strand away from his forehead. “What are you going to do now?” Magnus asked and ran a wet hand over Alec´s naked arm. “I have to meet my parents, at least Izzy. I want to know what happened after we were gone. I´ll give you the key for my rooms, so you can lock behind me.” “I´m scared.” “No, you don´t have to be. I´ll be back soon.” Passionately Alec kissed his pink lips and smiled when he pulled away and Magnus wanted more. He took a towel and gave it to him, before he himself got dressed. Didn´t matter who he meet outside in the palace, everybody glared at him unashamedly. He was a walking rumor, every little slave knew about yesterday, the whole world knew it. He walked straight to Izzy´s rooms, she was the only person he still trusted and she opened immediately when she heard his voice. Ironically, the first thing she did, was hugging him. “Alec! I´m so glad you came.” “Where else should I go? I thought even you would hate me.” “Never Alec, I´m just so confused.” She stepped aside to let him in. “What happened? What did Jace say?” “He…he was infuriated, but he didn´t say much, only that you wouldn´t come because of a boy.” Alec sighed and sat down. “Brother, is that true? Did you throw your whole life away for an affair?” “He´s not an affair!” He answered louder than he´d expected. “Oh wow, it´s ok, I´m sorry. Am I allowed to ask you who he is?” “No. What´s about our parents?” “They are ready to kill you. I´m not joking, you hurt them really bad.” Alec just laughed. “They have no idea what hurt is. I don´t mind becoming king, but I´d rather lose everything valuable than marry Clarissa, or well, not everything.” “So, you really like boys? I mean, of course, I knew you had sex with them, but obviously this is different.” “It´s not only that I like boys, Clary is just not the one I love.” “But he is?” She replied and Alec avoided her look. Was he? “You better should be totally sure.” “Where are the others and the guests?” “Many have already left, you don´t want to know what they´ve said about you. Our parents are working.” “Why did nobody try to drag me back?” “No idea, we were all shocked.” “Ok, I´ll talk to Mum, Dad will be busy.” “Much luck. And remember, I always love you.” `At least Izzy won´t drop me.´ He thought while he was on his way to the office of the king. He wanted to pass the guards, but they crossed their sharp lances in front of him. “Are you crazy? Don´t you know who I am?” “It´s an order of the king.” Angriness heated up Alec´s face. “Dad!” He shouted as loud as he could. “Come out and face your son!” The guards´ faces went pale, that escalated quickly, and they were even more scared when the king pushed open his doors. “What, Alexander? Now, you´re coming, now?” Robert answered as loud as his son. “I won´t marry Clarissa.” “Och! That´s not really a surprise after yesterday! What did you think you were doing?” “I´m doing what´s right for me.” “Nobody cares what´s right for your wretched selfish little ass! You were the prince and I´d have given my life for you at any time, but I´ve lost any respect. I´m ashamed for you.” His father´s words hit him harder that he´d expected, how he´d changed his opinion within a few hours. “Don´t you care what I feel? Don´t you care if your son is unhappy for the rest of his life?” “Don´t you dare argue I wouldn´t care, you should care about millions of people, but you´d rather fucked a slave!” “H-How do you know who he is?” “Jace is loyal, so, right now my men are looking for that sordid thing to do with him what he deserves.” Robert enjoyed saying every single word, seeing how Alec got more and more shocked and his eyes wet in pain and fear. “You know, it´s not too late, you can still have a good life as the king! You won´t see him again, anyway.” “You´re sickening.” He sobbed before he started running. The voices of the others mingled into a single deafening shriek in his head while his heart nearly burst in pain. They just couldn´t find him, because then it would be his fault, Magnus would get hurt because of him, he would´ve pushed him into this trap. The corridors seemed endlessly long and he could barely breathe, but then he finally reached his doors, they were open. Blood drops on the carpet in the hallway formed a trace to his bedroom where they ended in a puddle. More blood splattered over the mostly destroyed furniture, deep red footprints on his parquet, too much lost blood for a simple injury, too much for a still alive person. “Magnus” He whispered numb before he collapsed on the floor, barely able to breathe while the blood seeped in his trousers. Alec had promised to protect him and to care for him and now? Alec, the prince, the most famous man of his century was a weak failure that couldn´t save his love. His dad had been right, he was useless. He could only hope that Magnus wasn´t already dead and that he wasn´t too disappointed and hurt to look at him. His fear, sadness and his painful love connected to blind hate for his father, this abusing system and for Jace, that traitor. With shaking hands he pulled a saber from its anchoring on the wall, he was ready to do anything and he would start with Jace. He looked like a mess, all bloody and wrecked, but he couldn´t care less, didn´t matter if everybody he meet was shocked. Not even the men that were standing next to Jace´s door dared to stop him and Jace himself stepped back. “Alec!” Afraid he looked around, but his shields were too far away. “What have you done? I´ve trusted you!” Alec screamed and hot tears of angriness rolled down his cheek as he dragged him back with his weapon. “Alec, whose blood is this, I-I didn’t,” “You did, you took away the person I love the most, that´s unforgivable. How could you?” Jace´s eyes widened. “You love him?” Alec´s heart clenched, but it was the pure true when he answered: “Yes, Jace, I do and I don´t throw away everything for an affair.” The blade nearly touched his throat and he saw the scaring odium in Alec´s eyes. “I´m sorry.” “Your sorry won´t ever be enough, I don´t give a fuck about your excuses. Just, why?” Actually Alec didn´t want to show grace, but he couldn´t help but care about Jace´s reasons, the man that he called his best friend for so long. “It´s Clary. I was just so angry with you, that you dropped her. She felt awful because her parents thought it was her fault and offended her. Also, I never expected you found love.” He said guiltily. “Nevertheless you risked the life of an innocent man while deceiving me. Jace, my whole room is covert with blood and I was only a few minutes away!” Alec whined and the saber penetrated the top layer of his skin. “I heard the screams, he´s alive, they brought him to the dungeon.” Jace started to bleed and Alec would´ve really liked to go further. “If he´s hurt, I´ll come back and kill you, I swear by god.” He hissed and Jace wheezed when the blade left his neck. Alec knew where the dungeons were, his father had forced him to come with him when he was little, to show him what happens to disobedient people. It was a filthy, dusty place filled with cruel people as guardians and prisoners. “Majesty, what do you want here?” The guard asked and looked at him irritated. “You know who I want, where is he?” The four men came closer together. “You aren´t allowed to pass and this monstrosity is cursed, he´ll be killed until dawn.” Alec´s rage took control, he rushed forward and sank his sword into the shoulder of the first man, not a fatal injury, just a really painful one. “I´m better educated than you all together, I could kill you within seconds, so better move.” He´d lost all his compassion and everything he smelt was the metallic odor of blood. “Whatever your order is, prince, but please allow us to follow you.” “Show me where he is, but woe you touch him.” Before, he´d never gone in so far and he hadn´t believed it got more terrible with every meter. “There it is.” He recognized that the others had stopped, they didn´t dare to open the cell, so they just gave him the key. Before he opened, he knocked and whispered: “Magnus? It´s me.” He started crying again unintended and slowly opened the door. At first he saw only darkness, but through the door gap light fell on Magnus´ huddled body. His naked torso and the pants were covered in blood and his eyes were closed. “Magnus! Magnus, what have they done to you?” “Stay away.” “No, hey it´s me.” “Go. Leave me alone.” “Why?” He got down on the floor in front of him and wanted to touch him, but Magnus shrugged back. “Please Magnus, please don´t push me away.” Now Magnus looked up and Alec was startled. His eyes switched between brown and demon uncontrollably and it seemed as every single change would hurt him. “It´s not you, it´s me. This isn´t my blood Alec. I-I…k-killed him.” He buried his face in his hands, blue electric sparks appeared around his fingers and Alec shrank back instinctively. “I knew the eyes were not the only thing, I knew it and it just…burst out.” More blue light around his whole body let the air vibrate and Alec got goose bumps. “Mags…” “Don´t touch me, I´ll hurt you, just like that solider.” “You were afraid and they attacked you, it´s understandable.” “It´s not understandable that I kill without intention. Let me here, I´m ok with it. Now I really understand how horrifying I am.” He whimpered and more power illuminated the whole room. “No, I was horrified, because I thought I´ve lost you forever.” He came closer and Magnus started to shudder heavier. “Mags, I love you.” Faster than he could react, Alec took his hands and the force flowed into his veins. He´d thought it would hurt, but it was just overwhelming satisfying. “Uhmmm.” He moaned when he felt pleasure in every part of his body. “No, Alec!” He gasped with the certainty it would kill him. “Sht, it´s ok, I´m ok, see?” “What, h-how?” Magnus´ eyes relaxed and got their glow back. Alec didn´t answer, he had no idea and it didn´t matter for him anyway. Magnus hugged him sending more power in his body by accident, but it felt as good as the one before. “I love you too Alexander.” Regardless of the circumstances Alec smiled under tears, his anxiety turned into bliss and carefully, he helped Magnus up. With it, he recognized how cold his muscular chest felt and how thankful Magnus was that Alec´s arms held him. “A-are we allowed to just go?” It was too easy to be real, he was ready to see his dream pass away at any moment. “Magnus, you…this blue thing still surrounds you and they are afraid of it.” Alec was right, nobody harmed them and they used the staffs´ floors to arrive at a few guest dwellings, so far up in the palace that they were almost forgotten, but certainly not dilapidated. Both didn´t want to enter Alec´s old rooms for only one more time. As soon as Magnus got in, he freed himself from his blood soaked pants, didn´t matter if Alec saw him, he couldn´t bear wearing that sticky cloth and being reminded any longer. This bathroom only had a shower and it was just right, he didn´t want to take a bath in blood. Sobbing he stood under the water and leaned his head against the tile wall. Everything rotated in his mind and he knew the sparks came back, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Mags, I-I can´t endure to hear you suffering. Am I allowed to come in?” Alec asked with concerned puppy eyes. “Please.” Magnus answered relieved. His Alec was there and cared for him like no one did before, especially now, when so many things got terrible. Softly, Alec took a sponge and moved it over Magnus´ sweaty back while savoring every sensation Magnus´ power gave him. “You´re sure I don´t hurt you?” He asked silently and inhaled the familiar sandalwood smell from Alec´s chest. “Completely sure. I don´t know how it feels for others, but for me it´s pure pleasure. How does it feel for you? Do you know what it is?” “The demon. It´s thereby his power to unfold.” “It´s a part of you, isn´t it?” By now, all the blood had flowed in the drain, but neither of them wanted to leave. “Unfortunately. And I can´t control it.” “But…it gets better when I´m around?” Magnus nodded and nearly slipped out, because he had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Alec´s lips, but Alec grabbed him by his waist and saved him. “Hey, hey, careful my love.” His hands went deeper, stroked over the soft caramel skin at his naked wet hips and the heat in his stomach grew, but Alec knew how spent Magnus was and so just showered his collarbones with kisses. Magnus giggled and stroked over Alec´s wet hair. “You´re fully cleaned, you should go and sleep.” “With you?” “Of course.” They laid tangled together in the bed, half naked and only wrapped in thin blankets. Magnus fingertips followed the shape of Alec´s perfect abs, it tickled, but Alec endured it to enjoy Magnus´ satisfied look. He still felt like he wasn´t worth the love of someone so innocent and pure. Magnus was dozing on his chest and purred while Alec caressed him mildly and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. ////// When Magnus woke up, Alec laid behind him and had put his arms around him again, seemed as if his sleeping double just couldn´t take his fingers off him. This time, he cuddled closer and didn´t let go of him, while he tried to suppress his force not to arouse him. If he ever wanted to go out again, he had to train, maybe there was a gentle, harmless way to deal with it. “Good morning.” Hope it´s a good one.” He replied and kissed sleepy Alec. “Are you alright? You know, how you feel is all I care about.” “I woke up at night and laid awake, look.” He rubbed his index finger and thumb against each other and parted them again and a strong connection of blue force appeared. “It´s not much, but I can direct it.” He smiled. “Fascinating.” Alec touched his arm, instantly the ray flared up and filled his whole hands. “Oh gosh I´m so sorry.” “No, no I´m still dominating it.” Now a luminous ball of power floated in the air and dived their faces into blue light. “It´s way too beautiful, I don´t believe it´s a demon.” “Yes it is. It´s the part from my father, he is a full demon.” “What?” “I´ve only meet him once, when my mother died, I mean when he killed her.” The bubble dissolved in nothing and he looked away. “I-I just never wanted to be like him.” Alec understood more and more. “Believe me, you aren´t.” “Thanks to you. You´re my missing part, the one that makes me complete, the one that dispels the bad things in me.” He whispered and rolled on his stomach to look in Alec´s eyes. “And you are my world Mags. By the angel, I love you so much.” Alec pulled him down to his face to sank his lips in his own ones, their hot tongues met and merged in love and yearning. “My love.” Magnus murmured while trying to calm down, but Alec didn´t give him any time, he sucked on Magnus´ lips like they were air and he couldn´t breathe. “Only yours.” Seeing Magnus biting his peachy lips was too much to take. He got on top to fix Magnus´ hands on the mattress above his head and licked down his adam´s apple and over his chest. Magnus closed his eyes and panted Alec´s name while he jumped at every touch. Suddenly it knocked on the door, Alec froze and Magnus got quiet, even if he really didn´t want to. Alec put a finger on his lips and didn´t move. The door was locked, of course, he hoped the person would just go and let him continue his joyful work. “Alec?” It was Izzy´s voice. “It´s ok, it´s my sister, you just can stay here if you want to. I won´t let her in the sleeping room.” He whispered and Magnus nodded and looked needy after him. Alec didn´t close the door completely, so Magnus could hear what they were talking about. “Why do you know where we are?” “Good morning first, and don´t worry, Dad is uninformed. I heard what happened, I just wanted to make sure you´re ok.” “I am. We both are.” “What, really? He´s here?” She chortled surprised, but Magnus saw Alec´s shadow protectively in front of the door. “Isabelle, please we need time, I don´t want to see anybody right now.” “I understand, but…” “But what? Spill it out!” “You, know, the people tell stories…about him. That he´s kind of magical.” Magnus went pale, of course they knew about him, they saw him killing a person without any touches. Silently he got up and took fresh clothes out of a cupboard, only in case he had to escape. “Don´t believe everything you hear, sister.” Alec didn´t know what to say, it wasn´t his right to tell her anything about Magnus, but then suddenly Magnus entered the room and he just had to smile seeing this beautiful man strong and confident. Izzy´s eyes widened, too. “Oh, hey, I´m Isabelle.” “Magnus.” He replied, stood next to Alec and took his hand. He´d changed his eyes and could handle it this time. “Er, well, I disturbed you enough. See you. Just, Alec, Dad wants to meet you.” Alec squeezed Magnus´ hand a little bit tighter as if he needed to gain strength to face this theme. “I don´t want to meet him, this man isn´t my father anymore.” Izzy sighed: “It´s not like I wouldn´t understand, but at least he is the king and you´re still his successor. Nobody can change the fact that you will get the throne and the nation still needs a leader.” “I don´t want the throne if that means I can´t have him.” Alec answered and Magnus looked at him with big eyes. “Alexander, I,” He stammered unbelieving. “Remember when I told you, you´d be my world a few minutes ago? I was honest.” He smiled, kissed his cheek and Isabelle was as overwhelmed as Magnus. “Oh wow Alec. I´m so happy for you too. But…you can´t hide forever. Magnus, of course you could stay with me while Alec manages these things.” ”That´s really kind princess.” “Oh no, just Izzy.” “Thank you sister, we´ll think about it.” Alec said and Magnus nodded. After Izzy was gone, he looked still breathless at Alec. “Do you even know what you just confessed? You crashed your life for me.” “And I´ll do it again at every time.” Magus kissed him and uncovered his eyes. “So, it´s ok for you to be with Izzy until I´m back? Can you suppress your other wonderful side for so long?” It made him happy that Alec didn´t call him demon. “Of course it´s ok, your sister is so friendly and I´m getting better in this thing.” “But not today, now I want to spend my whole time with you.” He answered with a joyful smile. “I was flashed when I saw you entering the room. Just look at you, it´s all I ever wanted to see.” Alec´s words still made Magnus blushing and he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I think we´re made for each other, Mags.” “Me too. There´s no other way to explain why I didn´t ever want to be without you again.” They danced slowly to the sound of silent music, closely entwined kissing while blue sparks flew around them like little fireflies. They didn´t know, they were just at the beginning of a new live full of trouble, desire and magic, full of countless moments like this and full of indestructible, pure love. It also was something completely new for the nation: the period of the two kings. (the second part is an extra Story on my page)


End file.
